Wizards Don't Get Sick!
by CulinaryChef
Summary: first fic. negi is a brave wizard and teacher, but he's still a human right? and they get sick too sometimes! and what's this asuna releases her feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

"Morning, Konoka!"

"Hey Asuna! Ready to go, as always, I see," replied the long-brown-haired girl.

Asuna giggled. "Yeah well, I get up early every day cuz of my job, so…"

Konoka yawned. "Okay, my turn to get up. I'm ready in like 5 minutes!" Konoka walked into the bathroom to get ready.

"Alright," said Asuna, "that just leaves Negi He better be up!"

"Nope, still sleeping!" Konoka called from the bathroom.

Asuna swaetdropped. "Okay Negi, if you don't get your stupid little—"

"Ngh!" Negi groaned weakly.

Asuna grew more serious. "Come on Negi, time to get up." No reply. Asuna climbed up the ladder connecting the two bunk beds. She gently shook the boy.

"A-Asuna."

The girl moved in to get a closer look at her teacher, then gasped. "Oh my—Negi, you're burning up!" Asuna said as she put her hand to his forehead.

A dressed and ready Konoka emerged from the bathroom. "Kay, Asuna, ready—"

"Konoka! C'mere!" Asuna cried.

"What?"

"Come here, Negi has a fever!"

"WHAT?" Konoka ran over. "Oh, poor Negi-kun! I'll get a thermometer!" After a minute, she returned with the thermometer, which Asuna took.

"Alright Negi, I'm gunna take your temperature," Asuna told him. She carefully placed the thermometer in his mouth. Then she turned back to Konoka. "Konoka, call school and tell them that Negi's sick."

"I'm on it!" said Konoka and walked away.

Asuna immediately turned her attention back to Negi. The thermometer read 104.5. "Oh man, this isn't good." She gently stroked his hair. "You idiot, I thought you said wizards don't get sick."

At that time, Konoka came back. "Okay, they said that Mr. Takahata's gunna be subbing for Negi. And the school said to give their best to Negi-bozu."

"Alright Konoka, you go off to school, I'll stay here and take care of Negi."

"But you can't cut school, silly! And Mr. Takahata's gunna be there – your crush!"

Asuna sighed. "I know, Konoka, but this is more important. If Negi's not going to school, neither am I! I mean, I'd love to go to school without him, Takahata's there after all." Asuna secretly smiled. "Anything to get rid of this annoying kid!"

"But you look worried about him."

"Just go to school already, Konoka!" Asuna pushed her out the door.

"Okay okay, if you say so." Konoka shrugged. "And Negi-bozu, please get better!"

End chapter 1

A/N: First fic. I know it sucks, I'm sorry! But I promise it'll get better. Chappy 2 up real soon! Any suggestions, please tell me. I'm thinking about adding more characters like Makie-chan (my fave) to help take care of Negi. Whaddya think? R&R! Please and thank you!

-CC


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. My laptop broke so we brought it in to the store to get it fixed. In the meantime, I am using someone else's computer. I haven't had a lot of time to update, I've been so busy. (I know, that's no excuse to put off updating.) No really, I feel bad. Sorry! Please don't hate me! cries

Ok enough about me…

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I worked hard on this chapter. I know it's not much, but I hope I fulfilled your requests alright. Ok now on to the story!!!

'Ok,' Asuna thought to herself. 'Konoka's at school. So Negi, just leave it to me, and I'll – wait, why do I care so much? He's just a kid! But, then again, he's so innocent and I can't stand to see him like this, and--- AAGH! What is wrong with me? I—'

A sudden knock on the door interrupted Asuna's thoughts. "Now who could that be?' she asked aloud. She got up to open the door, only to find--

"Yue and Nodoka? What are you doing here?"

"Well," replied Nodoka, fidgeting, "Konoka told us that… um… Negi-kun was sick, so…um…we figured we could-"

"What she means to say," interrupted Yue, "is that we think we know how to cure the cold." She held up a small bottle. "Give him this."

Asuna took the bottle. "But what is it?"

"This is a mysterious and powerful potion," Yue said with a suspicious grin. Asuna sweatdropped.

That's when there was another knock on the door. Asuna groaned. "All this company can't be good for Negi." But she opened the door. A whole swarm of girls barged in… the entire rest of Class 3-A!

"Oh Negi-sensei!"

"Poor Negi-kun!"

"Teacher's sick!"

Asuna sighed. 'Great,' she thought. 'Class rep is here too!'

"Oh Negi dear!" started Ayaka. "Poor poor Negi-kun! I will go to the ends of the earth to make you feel better!"

"Oh shut it, Ayaka!" Asuna snapped. "Why are you all in here, anyway? It's just supposed to be me and Negi, alone!" Then she slapped her hand to her mouth, realizing what she had just said.

"Asuna's in love with Negi!" the class president cried.

"But we all know that already," Kazuki said, which made Asuna blush the color of her hair. Everyone was running around and screaming things like "I love Negi-kun!" and "Negi's mine!" The whole room was in an uproar.

"AHEM!" A voice broke the silence. It was Yue. "Ok, I know everyone's just peachy keen about Negi-sensei, but stop all this yelling! Do we want him to get better, or not?" After a few nods of approval, Yue continued. "What I have here is a drink that just might do the trick." She looked at her best friend. "Nodoka, care to do the honors?"

Nodoka blushed.

"Come on, you can do it," Yue assured her. "Negi's depending on you." So Nodoka took the bottle from Yue and walked over to the bed.

"By the way," Asuna asked as Nodoka was walking over, "just what is in the drink anyway?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," replied Yue. "But what I've heard is that once you drink it, it does 3 things: it relieves your fever, makes you suddenly tired, and…"

"And what?" said Asuna.

"… gives you a confusion spell. For a while, you don't remember who you are, or anyone around you. Copyright 2007 by Crazy Concoctions Ltd. Some restrictions apply, results may vary."

Nodoka hesitated. "Are you… so sure I should give him this?"

"Relax, Nodoka!' said Yue. "Come on, he's counting on you."

As Nodoka bent over to give Negi the drink, Asuna's heart was racing. 'Nodoka, I know you're careful, but I love Negi. Be careful. And Yue, please tell me that this drink won't hurt him!' Of course, she dare not say this out loud, but she was still worried, Asuna figured.

"Here… goes!" Nodoka put the drink to Negi's lips. "Sensei…" She helped ease it down his throat. "There, does it... feel better?"

Negi slowly picked his head off the pillow. "Who- who are you?"

Ok, end of chappy 2. Suspense! Please review! Anything I should change or add or anything, please say! Thank you! Again, I am sorry – I promise to update soon this time! I know I still have a long way to go as a writer, but I am trying my best!

-CC

PS: I just realized 2 things:

I need to add more NegixAsuna. She needs her own chapter or something. Silly me!

I never added Makie! Sorry Makie!

Makie: You promised! strangles me in her gymnastics ribbon

Me: NOOO! I give! We get your point, now let me go please!


	3. Chapter 3 The Cure!

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! Ok, so Negi lost his memory. Noooooo!

"Yep," Yue explained, feeling Negi's forehead. "His fever's gradually going down, as expected. But the amnesiac part of the potion is taking effect." Yue sighed. "And we don't know jut how powerful it is. That has yet to be discovered."

"So you're using Negi-sensei as a TEST SUBJECT??" screamed Class Rep.

"No, no, it's not like that!" said Yu, waving her hands. But it was too later – Ayaka was freaking out.

"Oh Negi darling, truly wonderful teacher," started Ayaka, "just try to remember your greatness!" She was running around the room in a very dramatic scene.

Makie took over from there. "Negi-kun! When you see my dance, your mind will be cleared and you will remember your old self!" The gymnast twirled her ribbon in the air in an attempt to make Negi dizzy, and hypnotize him until he remembered who he was.

Naturally, Fuka and Fumika liked this game right away. They wanted to help Negi right away too. So…

"We are the Narutaki ninja sisters!" said Fuka.

"Our mission is the make Negi-kun feel better!" said Fumika. They were in ninja suits.

"What do you plan to do to Negi-kun like that?" Yue asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Fuka said. She and her sister held something in their hands.

"And what," Makie wondered, "might those be?"

"Suriken!" both twins said at the same time.

Makie turned to Ayaka. "Class Rep, you don't think they—"

"Oh, yes they do," panicked Ayaka. "And I, as Negi-darling's devoted protector, will not let them hurt him!"

Fuka and Fumika planned on attacking Negi with suriken, until the poor teacher got his memory back. The two girls threw their suriken in the air, aiming at Negi. But ever-so-spazzy Ayaka rushed in to protect Negi, causing the suriken to hit her instead. Naturally, everyone found this funny, except of course Class Rep. The class burst out into fits of laughter.

"The twins hit Class Rep-san!"

"Oh now they've done it!"

"Ayaka!"

"Those girls better watch out!"

"Look at poor Ayaka!" giggled Makie. "She's fuming! Her face is redder than Asuna's – hey wait, where is Asuna anyway?"

Everyone was so busy running around and screaming, Asuna and Nodoka were the only ones actually tending to Negi.

"Nodoka, we need to think of a way to jog his memory!"

"Y-yes!"

The girls sounded worried.

"Ah, relax!" said a voice. "Negi'll be fine."

"K-Kotaro-kun!" Asuna cried. "When did you get here?"

"I have my ways," the dog-boy replied, pointing to a massive hole in the wall shaped like himself.

"You know you're gunna pay for that..." said Asuna as she sweatdropped. "But whatever – we have more important things to worry about now!"

Asuna, Nodoka, and Kotaro tried to think. But it was hard to concentrate with all that noise in the background. And, this whole time, Negi was just staring blankly at this, not knowing anything or anyone.

"Yeah that stare is startin' to creep me out," admitted Kotaro. "We gotta fix that."

So they tried to think some more.

"Watch out, flying shoe!" someone called.

"Huh?' Negi turned and…

WHACK!

The shoe hit him right in the head.

"Ouch," said Negi weakly.

"Negi, are you okay?" cried Asuna.

"He's okay," began Yue, now serious. "He can feel pain, but can't react to it. He's oblivious."

The twins overheard this.

"That kinda sounds fun," said Fuka.

"S-sis, what now?" Fumika asked.

Fuka held up her shoe. "Not being able to feel pain." She threw the shoe at her sister.

"Ow!" screamed Fumika. "But I felt that! Don't forget, I'm not the one who's crazy here!"

Fuka got angry. "Oh so now I'm crazy?" She playfully hit her sister, which led to a sibling fight.

"That comment was directed towards Negi, by the way!" laughed Fumika as Fuka was threatening to tickle her.

The rest of Class 3-A sweatdropped, then began panicking some more. (They are Class 3-A after all.)

"Everyone, just SHUT UP!" yelled Eva.

For once, that actually managed to calm them down.

"Wow, thanks Eva!" said Nodoka, then turned her attention back to Negi. "S-sensei, we're gunna get your memory back!"

"And we're all gunna work together on this!" Asuna assured.

"Hai!" saluted the Narutaki twins.

"Though I'd rather those two stayed away," mumbled Asuna.

Everyone was crowded around Negi's bed.

"Okay, everyone," announced Kotaro. "Time to put Operation: Jog Negi's Memory into action. We already agreed to work together, right?"

"Sir, yes sir!" chanted the class.

"May I remind you, we're not a military, but alright!" continued the dog-boy. "Let's go! Now, we need to think of effective ways to cure Negi. Having him drink another potion might be dangerous." Yue nodded in approval, then Kotaro started up again. "And throwing shoes at Negi certainly doesn't work."

Everyone looked at the twins.

"What?" wondered Fuka. "Why does everyone automatically assume it was us?"

"Never mind," said Kotaro.

"Good job Kotaro, I'll take over from here," Asuna said. "Now, what's gunna work?" She clenched her fists.

Yue raised her hand. "Maybe if we just leave him be for a while, let him rest. Then the magic should neutralize itself and break the spell."

Silence.

"In other words, leave him alone!" Haruna said.

Everyone nodded.

"WHAT?" cried a shocked Asuna. "We can't just 'leave him alone!' Anything but that! He needs us, and especially at a time like this." She felt tears start to form, and fall on the bed. "Oh Negi, Negi, please!" Asuna hugged Negi and her tears fell on his face.

That was when a flash of light appeared. The light surrounded Negi and lifted him up. After spinning him around several times, the light disappeared and Negi fell to the bed.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at everyone around him. "K-Kotaro, Nodoka, Class Rep, Yue…" He looked at Asuna and hugged her tightly. "I missed you!"

"Oh Negi, you're all better!" Asuna cried with delight.

"Aha1" I knew it!" said Yue. "Asuna' tears. The water from them fell on to Negi's skin and broke the spell."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure it was just that!" Konoka whispered into Yue's ear. "Asuna's love for Negi. That's what really broke the spell." Yue smiled.

Negi kissed Asuna on the cheek. "S-sis, I love you."

Asuna blushed. "Oh Negi, I --- wait, did you just call me your sister? I'm not your sister! And what was with that kiss just now?!" Asuna was mad now. She hit Negi on the head.

"Owwww!" Negi rubbed his head. "Okay I remember who I am."

The girl sighed. "Good, then you should remember that's I'm Asuna. Not your sister!!!" Negi jumped out of the bed and Asuna ran after him.

"Glad to see everything's back to normal, now that Negi's all better," Yue cheerfully said.

"Yeah," Konoka agreed. "Asuna's chasing Negi around the room!" She sighed. "Oh well, guess some things never change!"

The End!


End file.
